SwordBurst 2 Wiki:Policy
General Policy The General Policy applies to the entire wiki. This wiki is part of the Roblox Wikis list. As such, we will strive maintain a nature of discourse similar to that of a kid-friendly website. FANDOM Conduct Policy This policy is enforced across all of FANDOM, but certain sections are actively enforced by admins. The User Conduct section of the FANDOM Terms of Use shall be actively enforced on the wiki. Here is a quick summary what is prohibited in the User Conduct section. This is not an authoritative list, which is in the actual text of the User Conduct section. * Causing harm to other users * Inappropriate/hateful content * Impersonation * Illegal activity * Disseminating private information ** Especially of anyone under 18 Wiki Conduct Policy This policy is specifically for this wiki, but is still part of the General Policy. * Vandalism is not allowed. * Spamming is not allowed. * Advertising Discord servers, YouTube channels, etc. is not allowed. * Trading with out-of-game currency (Robux, USD, Bitcoin, etc.) is not allowed. * Inappropriate behaviour is not allowed. This includes profanity, obscenities, and disrespectful behaviour. * Editing solely to climb the is not allowed. * Mini-modding is not allowed. If you need to report a policy violation, please contact an . * Unreleased content is not allowed. Prohibited Use of Accounts Creating an account for the sole purpose of vandalism will result in an indefinite block, possibly without warning. You are not allowed to use accounts to evade a block or disrupt the wiki under different names (known as sock-puppetry). This will result in an indefinite block on any socks and a block on your main account (or an extension if it is already blocked). Associations with Swordburst 2 This wiki is not associated with the Swordburst 2 game or its developers. The staff will not be able to resolve problems such as: * Bug reports * Appealing SB2 bans * Reporting scammers/exploiters You may, however, be able report certain types of problems on the Wiki Discord. Articles Policy Articles are pages that reside in the Main . Creation Policy Articles can only be created if they document: * An item * A location * A mob * A game mechanic (with exceptions) Content Policy All article edits must comply with the content policy. * All articles must be written in English with proper grammar. * All content on an article must be related to its title. * Content related to trading (except shop price if applicable) is not allowed. An infobox and overview is required if the article documents an item, location, or mob. They must go before all other content. There are three infoboxes that should be used in articles: * Template:Mob infobox for mobs * Template:Location infobox for locations * Template:Item infobox for items Article Comments Policy You are only allowed to post 4 trading comments every hour, and up to 3 per minute. Note that comments that are filtered will still count towards this limit. Talk Pages Policy are only for dicussing the content of an article. Irrelevant discussion should be kept to a minimum. User Page Policy Editing other users' is not allowed unless explicitly given permission by the user whose name is in the title of the User page. Filtered Edits Policy We have filters in place to enforce the Policies and be able to give appropriate punishments. As such, there may be confusion as to whether filtered edits are enforced like non-filtered actions. Any filtered action that violates the General Policy may still receive appropriate action as if the action was not filtered. All other actions will evaluated individually. Spamming is the only exception to this rule unless excessive amounts of edits are filtered. Attempting to circumvent the filters will result in a block.